pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Pathology Group / Practice Directory
This will serve as a directory of all pathology practices, groups, and solo operations, both private and academic, in the United States and Canada. If you know of a group not listed here, please add it. Please list groups alphabetically. Create a new heading for each city. If possible, include phone number and/or link to website or google maps listing. Thanks for helping out! 'Alabama' Birmingham *Baptist Health System Program *Skin Pathology Associates *University of Alabama Medical Center Program Dothan *Flowers Hospital Mobile *University of South Alabama Program *Mobile Infirmary Medical Center (Gulf Regional Pathologists, P.A.) *Springhill Medical Center *Providence Hospital/Mobile Pathology Group 'Alaska' Juneau *Alaska Pathology, LLC 'Arizona' *St Joseph's Hospital and Medical Center Program *University of Arizona Program 'Arkansas' *University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Program *Nephropath-Renal Pathology 'California' *Loma Linda University Program *UCLA Medical Center Program *Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Program *City of Hope (Duarte, CA) Program *University of Southern California/LAC USC Medical Center Program *University of California (Irvine) Program *University of California (Davis) Health System Program *Naval Medical Center (San Diego) Program *University of California (San Diego) Program *University of California (San Francisco) Program *Stanford University Program *Los Angeles County-Harbor-UCLA Medical Center Program 'Colorado' *University of Colorado Denver Program *Penrose-St Francis Health Services Program 'Connecticut' *Danbury Hospital Program *Hartford Hospital Program *Yale-New Haven Medical Center Program 'Delaware' 'District of Columbia' *Georgetown University Hospital Program *Washington Hospital Center Program *Howard University Program *National Capital Consortium Program *George Washington University Program 'Florida' Central Florida (Melbourne) *Atlantic Pathology Group, PA Gainesville *University of Florida Program Jacksonville *University of Florida College of Medicine Jacksonville Program Miami *Jackson Memorial Hospital/Jackson Health System Program *Mount Sinai Medical Center of Florida Program Orlando *Orlando Health Program Pensacola *Pensacola Pathologists, LLC *The Pathology Group Tampa *Ruffolo, Hooper & Associates *University of South Florida Program 'Georgia' Atlanta *Emory University Program *Peachtree-Piedmont Associates Pathology Group *Northside Hospital Pathology *Dekalb Gwinnett Pathologist PC Augusta *Medical College of Georgia Program 'Hawaii' *University of Hawaii Program 'Idaho' 'Illinois' Chicago *Loyola University Program *McGaw Medical Center of Northwestern University Program *Midwest Diagnostic Pathology, S.C. **Advocate Lutheran General Hospital **Advocate Christ Hospital & Medical Center **Advocate Condell Hospital & Medical Center **Advocate Good Samaritan Hospital **Advocate Good Shepherd Hospital **Thorek Hospital **Advocate Illinois Masonic Medical Center **Advocate South Suburban Hospital **Advocate Trinity Hospital *Rush University Medical Center Program *University of Chicago Program *University of Illinois College of Medicine at Chicago Program *University of Chicago (NorthShore) Program Springfield *Associated Pathologists, Ltd. 'Indiana' *Indiana University School of Medicine Program *Ball Memorial Hospital Program 'Iowa' Iowa City *University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics Program Mason City *Associated Pathologists **1000 4th St Mason City, IA 50401-2800 (641) 422-7488 Quad Cities (Iowa/Illinois) *Metropolitan Medical Laboratories/Quad Cities Pathologists 'Kansas' *Kansas City **University of Kansas School of Medicine Program 'Kentucky' *University of Kentucky College of Medicine Program *University of Louisville Program 'Louisiana' Alexandria *Delta Pathology Group Monroe *Delta Pathology Group New Orleans *Tulane University Program *Louisiana State University Program Shreveport *Delta Pathology Group *Louisiana State University (Shreveport) Program 'Maine' 'Maryland' *Johns Hopkins University Program *University of Maryland Program *National Institutes of Health Clinical Center Program 'Massachusetts' *Boston University Medical Center Program *Tufts Medical Center Program *Massachusetts General Hospital Program *Brigham and Women's Hospital Program *Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center/Harvard Medical School Program *Berkshire Medical Center Program *Baystate Medical Center/Tufts University School of Medicine Program *University of Massachusetts Program 'Michigan' *University of Michigan Program *Henry Ford Hospital Program *Wayne State University/Detroit Medical Center Program *St John Hospital and Medical Center Program *William Beaumont Hospital Program 'Minnesota' *University of Minnesota Program *College of Medicine Mayo Clinic (Rochester) Program 'Mississippi' Jackson *University of Mississippi Medical Center Program Oxford *JPB Pathology Inc 'Missouri' Columbia *University of Missouri-Columbia Program *Boyce & Bynum Pathology Laboratories, P.C. Kansas City *University of Missouri at Kansas City Program *MAWD Pathology Group St. Louis *Washington University/B-JH/SLCH Consortium Program *St Louis University School of Medicine Program *WCP Laboratories, Inc. (also d/b/a Cutaneous Pathology ) (Maryland Heights, MO) 'Montana' 'Nebraska' *Omaha **Creighton University Program **University of Nebraska Medical Center College of Medicine Program 'Nevada' *No programs 'New Hampshire' *Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center Program 'New Jersey' Atlantic City *Atlantic Pathologists, 1925 Pacific Ave., Atlantic City, NJ 08401 Livingston *St Barnabas Medical Center Program Newark *UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School Program New Brunswick *UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School Program 'New Mexico' *University of New Mexico Program 'New York' *Albany Medical Center Program *Albert Einstein College of Medicine Program *Lenox Hill Hospital Program *Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center Program *Mount Sinai School of Medicine Program *Nassau University Medical Center Program *New York Medical College at St Vincent's Hospital and Medical Center of New York Program *New York Medical College at Westchester Medical Center Program *New York University School of Medicine Program *New York Presbyterian Hospital (Columbia Campus) Program *New York Presbyterian Hospital (Cornell Campus) Program *NSLIJHS/Hosftra North Shore-LIJ School of Medicine Program *St Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center Program *SUNY Health Science Center at Brooklyn Program *SUNY at Stony Brook Program *SUNY Upstate Medical University Program *University at Buffalo Program *University of Rochester Program *Winthrop-University Hospital Program 'North Carolina' *University of North Carolina Hospitals Program *Duke University Hospital Program *Pitt County Memorial Hospital/East Carolina University Program *Wake Forest University School of Medicine Program 'North Dakota' Grand Forks *University of North Dakota 'Ohio' *AmeriPath Institute of Gastrointestinal Pathology (Oakwood Village, OH) *Case Western Reserve University Program *MetroHealth Medical Center (Affiliated with Case Western) Program *The Cleveland Clinic Program *Summa Health System/NEOUCOM Program *University Hospital/University of Cincinnati College of Medicine Program *Ohio State University Hospital Program *University of Toledo Program 'Oklahoma' *University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center Program 'Oregon' *Oregon Health and Science University Program 'Pennsylvania' Danville *Geisinger Health System Program Hershey *Penn State University/Milton S Hershey Medical Center Program' ' Philadelphia *Drexel University College of Medicine/Hahnemann University Hospital Program *Fox Chase Cancer Center Program *Main Line Health Laboratories *Pennsylvania Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania Health System Program *Temple University Hospital Program *Thomas Jefferson University Program *University of Pennsylvania Program Pittsburgh *Allegheny General Hospital-Western Pennsylvania Hospital Medical Education Consortium (AGH) Program *Conemaugh Valley Memorial Hospital Program *University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Medical Education Program 'Rhode Island' *Brown University Program *Roger Williams Medical Center Program 'South Carolina' *Medical University of South Carolina Program 'South Dakota' *Sioux Falls **University of South Dakota Program **LCM Pathology, P.C. 'Tennessee' 'Chattanooga' *Diagnostic Pathology Services, P.C. 'Jackson' *Jackson Pathology Group 'Johnson City/Kingsport/Bristol (Tri-Cities)' *East Tennessee State University Program (Johnson City) *Highlands Pathology (Kingsport) 'Knoxville' *University of Tennessee Medical Center at Knoxville Program *Molecular Pathology Laboratory Network, Inc (Maryville) '﻿Memphis' *Duckworth Pathology Group *GI Pathology, PLLC *St. Jude Children's Research Hospital *Trumbull Pathology/Pathology Group of the Midsouth *University of Tennessee Program 'Nashville' *Anatomic and Clinical Laboratory Associates, P.C. (Baptist Hospital-Nashville) *Vanderbilt University Program *Pathgroup (Brentwood, TN) *Pathology Associates of Saint Thomas, PLC 'Texas' Dallas *University of Texas Southwestern Medical School Program *Baylor University Medical Center Program (Dallas) *Caris Diagnostics Program (Dallas) *ProPath (Dallas) Galveston *University of Texas Medical Branch Hospitals Program Houston *University of Texas at Houston Program *The Methodist Hospital (Houston) Program *Baylor College of Medicine Program (Houston) *University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Program Lubbock *Texas Tech University (Lubbock) Program San Antonio *San Antonio Uniformed Services Health Education Consortium Program *University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio Program Temple *Texas A&M College of Medicine-Scott and White Program 'Utah' *University of Utah Program 'Vermont' *University of Vermont Program 'Virginia ' *University of Virginia Program *Virginia Commonwealth University Health System Program 'Washington' *University of Washington Program *Madigan Army Medical Center Program 'West Virginia' *West Virginia University Program 'Wisconsin' *University of Wisconsin Program *Medical College of Wisconsin Affiliated Hospitals Program 'Wyoming ' ---- 'CANADA' 'Alberta' *'University of Alberta' *'University of Calgary' 'British Columbia' *'University of British Columbia' 'Manitoba' *'University of Manitoba' 'Newfoundland' *'Memorial University of Newfoundland' 'Nova Scotia' *'Dalhousie University' 'Ontario' *'McMaster University' *'Queen's University' *'University of Ottawa' *'University of Toronto' *'University of Western Ontario' 'Quebec' *'McGill University' 'Saskatchewan' *'University of Saskatchewan'